Every Endless Night has a Dawnig Day
by Kennifer
Summary: Ken gives himself up to save his sister
1. Default Chapter

Every Endless Night Has a Dawning Day

Every Endless Night Has a Dawning Day

Part One                                                                                                                                                

O.K. I'm back!  I'm sorry about the delay in me writing sorties but I've be grounded off the computer, but the good news is I got two new stories for you. These of you who are fans of the Emily Ken bro sis concept will like this one! So lets get on with story! One more thing this takes place after Arukenimon & Mummymon also the Digimon WarPidemon, Icemon, and DemiIcemon is mine, and lastly if the Digimon are ones you have came up with I'm really sorry! See if you can see who I have coupled up and who future couples are!__

            The Digital World was slowly growing, as a new enemy rose out of the darkness. This new Digimon planed to take anther child, and this time is was Emily.

            "Ken?" came Emily's young voice

            "Um…." Said Ken sleepily

            "I keep seeing a dark world."

            "Did you say a _Dark World_?! Was there a dark ocean?!"

            "Yes there was a dark ocean."

            "No! I wont let it take you!"

            "What do you mean_ take me_?" 

            " I mean this Dark World is what took me made me evil."

A few weeks later….

            Ken stood in front of Emily as the evil Digimon that stood in front of the kids brought the two into the Digital World.

            "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Ken yelled

            "I'm WarPidemon an Ultra Digimon (higher then a Mega) my special attack is King sword. As for you! You just go in the way _I _want Emily not you!"

            "**You can't have her!!**"

            "Who's going to stop me!"

            "Emily go over there."

            Emily did as she was told. Just about the time she got over there the other DigiDestin came. Ken's heart raced for he knew he was about to pay the ultimate price to keep Emily safe.

            "Take me."

            "What was that?" 

            "Take me! I well prove to be better." 

            "NO! KEN!!" Both Emily and Kari at the same time. Kari ran to Ken's side.

****"You can't do this!" Kari said

            " I have to keep her safe. You know I'd do the same for you my love."

            With that last kind word from Ken the area went foggy, and when the fog cleared Ken and WarPidemon were gone.

            "No…" Kari sobbed

            "We'll get Ken bake." T.K.

          The others tried to confer their friend but with no luck. Then Cody seen that Emily was alone. Cody then walked over to Emily.

            "We well get Ken bake." Cody said as he sat down next to her.

            "O Cody! I feel like this is all my fault!" Emily sobbed as she threw her arms around Cody.

            "It's not your fault."

            The two sat in silence the only noise was Emily's cries for her brother. 

            " I love you Emily.." Cody whispered in  Emily's ear.

IN WARPIDEMON HIDE OUT..

                        "Drink this!" WarPidemon ordered has he held his sword to Ken's thought.

            Ken took the drink it was black and the bottle was cold to the touch 

                        "This is for you Emily." Ken said then he drank the black drink it went down coder then ice. Shortly after that the drink took affect Ken blacked out.

                        When Ken awoke he was warring his Digimon Kazier clothing.

            'Where am I? Ken tough 'Want I taking but nothings coming out!!'

            Ken now was feeling the affects of that black drink and learning fast just what that did. That drink brought the evil out of people and pushing the good one bake to see what was going on but unable to a thing about it. 

This is part one I should have part two soon. What do you think? Let me know!

 

            

            

            __


	2. 

I finally have Part 2 for both stories

I finally have Part 2 for both stories! Sorry to keep you guys writing! I just been busy doing stories for my Invader Zim account. My pen name for that is Gir. DemiIcemon (in training), Icemon (Rookie), Freezemon (Champion), MetlaFreezmon (Ultimate) and WarFreezmon (Mega) are mine so don't take her! Also, WarPidemon (Mega) is mine don't take him ether. (^_~)

Every Endless Night has a Dawning DayPart 2

Ken sat in a cold cell as for he had been brought back into evil to save his sister. The young boy didn't regret this because his sister was save, that's all that mattered to him. As the sun came up, Ken knew what was to come, and this he feared.

Ken was pushed into the back of his own mind, as the evil that was in him came out. With that the cell door opened and Ken was let out to help WarPidemon take over the Digital World.

' This isn't right!' Ken cried within his mind.

"Come! Digimon Kazier!" Yelled WarPidemon. Who had control over poor Ken.

With that, Ken went with the evil Digimon. The two went to some part of the Digital World that was new to Ken. There were trees everywhere.

"You know what to do." The Digimon said.

Even the Digimon Kazier counter part was a little leery about this area, but to keep from getting beaten later he did what he was told.

" Dark ring."The Digimon Kazier said.

With that black rings came out of nowhere. The rings had no mercy as they attacked any Digimon they passed.

Back with in the real world… 

"We have to save him!" Emily said as she held back tears.

"We will." Cody said

"We need a plain as to how to go about saving Ken." Emily said

Cody and Emily went to go meet the others, to see if they had a plain. The group was coming up empty handed no one knew what to do.

" I want to help!" Emily said

"You can't you don't have a Digivice!" Cody said

"Then what's this?" She said as she held up a teal D-3Digivice.

"Have you been to the Digital World yet?" Yoile asked

"No.. Not yet." Emily said.

With that the team went to the Digital World. When they arrived a small Digimon with an icy color was there to greet them.

"Hi! I'm Icemon. I'm an ice type Digimon my special attack is ice fang. Lastly I'm Emily's Digimon." The Digimon said and then went over to Emily who picked it up.

"Hi!" Emily said. 

Now that Emily had her Digimon they set off to find Ken.It was important to find their friend. Shortly after they began to look they found Ken or rather he found them.

"What do you think your doing?!" the Digimon Kazier yelled

"I've come to save Ken!" Emily said. 

"Oh have you? What make you think you can save him?" a voice said. Out of the shadows came WarPidemon.

What will happen next? Will the DigiDestin be able to save their friend Ken, or will WarPidemon destroy them? Find out next time in part Three of Every Endless Night has a Dawning Day!Please R&R! 

  
  



	3. Every Endless Night has a Dawnig Day

This is part three and by the way MetalPuppetmon is mine so don't take him

This is part three and by the way MetalPuppetmon is mine so don't take him! R&R

Every Endless Night has a Dawning Day

"So Digi –brats, think you have what it takes to defeat me?" WarPidemon said.

Thing had gone from bad to worse what were the going to do? With Ken under the control of WarPidemon they had no mega. Or did they? A figure stood in the shadows and when he stepped out the group was shocked at who it was.

"Chad!" Emily said

"Yes, my love. I've come to help you get Ken back." Chad said 

"How endearing!" WarPidemon said

"Tigermon warp-Digivolve to MetlaTigermon." The Digimon said

The other Digimon would do what they could in there highest forms.Then it was Icemon's turn to Digivolve into her champion form Freezemon. The battle raged on but this battle wouldn't be the one they would get Ken back in for just as WarPidemon was about to be destroyed he fled.

"No…" Emily whispered, "We were so close!"

**Back at WarPidemon's fort. . . . **

"I will destroy those kids!" He yelled

Ken lay in a deep sleep on the cold floor. The floor's coldness felt good on the burses that WarPidemon had given him. Wormmon looked sadly at his partner. Wondering just how much more Ken would have to endure before he was saved.

Ken turned onto his back as Wormmon tended to the long cut on Ken's face. Ken flinched as the cut stung as the ointment took affect. Wormmon then put a band-add on the long cut.

"Thank you friend." Ken whispered. Then Ken fell back to sleep.

"Your Welcome." Wormmon said 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken's pain at which he endured here was a thousand time's grater then when he'd lost Sam at lest then there was hope. … Never had Ken felt so hopeless or helpless for WarPidemon had complete control of what he did, all Ken had was his thoughts but that wouldn't begin to help.

Ken was deep in thought, why had that forests seen like so much like evil? Was there something in that forests that would be his or rather WarPidemon's down fall? It would of had to take something very powerful for even his Digimon Kazier counterpart to be leery. Just what was in those woods?

**Deep with in the very forest Ken was thinking about!**

"I'll show that clown what I'm made of! Yep yep.This puppet won't go down easy! For I'm MetalPuppetmon! An ultra Digimon! My special attack it _Metal Puppet Palmer!_I'll show you who's stronger! HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Said MetalPuppetmon devilishly. 

OHH NEW BAD GUY!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen? 


End file.
